


100 words on white, green and blue

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment-fic prompt by nevcolleil: Any, any, snow white smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on white, green and blue

It had been the first thing he had really noticed back then.  
A smile brighter than the sun and a green sucker being held aloft. The startling white of teeth in the harsh New York sun as Neal Caffrey conned Peter Burke for the first and sadly not the last time.

Ever since, he had wondered about that moment. Should the snow white smile have warned him? Should he have snapped cuffs around that elegant wrist as it presented him with that sucker?

Should he have known he’d fall and fall hard the precise moment his eyes had met Neal’s?


End file.
